


Life is cool, cool, cool

by MrCarbon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCarbon/pseuds/MrCarbon
Summary: Hoseok wants to be ruined by Minhyuk, Minhyuk wants to ruin Hoseok.And sometimes Minhyuk goes a little bit too far, but they both know how to handle it when that happens.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Life is cool, cool, cool

For Minhyuk, it was always wonderful the way Hoseok looked when he was kneeling between his legs, with his mouth full with his cock.

Damn, there wasn’t a lot of things more precious than Hoseok’s mouth. The whole vision was unreal: that pretty thick lips around his dick with his big cheeks full, and he making eye contact with those precious bunny eyes that were filled with tears, because it was too much to try to swallow it all...

It looked like heaven, it felt like heaven.

“You can’t even imagine how beautiful you look, baby doll” Minhyuk whispered, as he placed his hand on the back of his head “You can’t even imagine it…”

He saw Hoseok cheeks blushing a little, not breaking the eye contact, and he felt a wave of pleasure going down his spine.

Hoseok was simply magic. His own self was something unbelievable, so good, so pretty, so fucking hot and sexy. He didn’t even look or seem real. He was just there, sitting naked over his own ankles, his perfect big built body just there to be admired. His big thighs, his tiny waist, his perfectly marked six pack, his big pecs (who were so big you could literally masturbate with them) and with those pretty pink nipples there, embellishing his chest. His big shoulders, big biceps, tiny hands, tiny nose, tiny eyes, tiny mouth. Damn it, he was perfect from the tip of his toes to the last hair on his head. And he was his, Hoseok was just his. To be marked, to be praised, to be used. Only for him.

And suddenly he was unable to hold it anymore. Fuck, Minhyuk was just standing there, feeling the wetness of that mouth and that tongue around his cock, the tiny moans running away from Hoseok’s mouth as if it was so delightful to take his cock on his mouth, he could just cum from that. So Minhyuk just grabbed his hair and pushed his cock all the way in his mouth, noticing how he gagged, and still started moving on his own, instead of letting Hoseok choose the rhythm.

Then the vision became even prettier. It was not only the pleasure he felt on the lower part of his belly, not the way he felt his legs tremble from the stimulation… it wasn’t just that. Hoseok’s eyes were now closed, filled with even more tears as he was struggling to take it all, but still making the greatest effort to please him, to let Minhyuk use him as much as he wanted.

Minhyuk felt like he was in some sort of dream just for being able to fuck Hoseok’s mouth that way, to abuse his lips like that.

He was so immersed in the pleasure he barely realized he was suffocating his pretty bun. At the beginning Hoseok was just taking it, he knew Minhyuk loved to play it hard, and Hoseok enjoyed it, he has always enjoyed to know he was completely under Minhyuk’s control. So he was just there, sucking and using his tongue as much as he could, while Minhyuk kept pushing fast and faster his cock against the end of his throat, thinking that he would end soon, cum on his face and make him feel dirty and used as he loved. As only Minhyuk knew he loved.

But it was taking so long that Hoseok felt he was going to pass away, and, at the end, he had no other choice that palm Minhyuk legs, as he tried so bad to ask him to stop with his mouth that full. He was sure he was going to run out of air soon if Minhyuk kept trusting that way.

Then Minhyuk looked at him, confused for a second, but he immediately stopped, and then put his cock out of his bunny’s mouth.

Hoseok coughed few times, and then took a deep breath. His cheeks were full of tears and his lips all red and swollen, and Minhyuk’s cock twitched at the vision. Oh, that was hot. He looked so messed up, so ruined… Hoseok had no single idea of how much it turned him up seeing him looking like that. Even so, he petted his baby’s hair as he looked at him, concerned. Fuck, he wasn’t supposed to take Hoseok this far. That wasn’t what he wanted.

“Oh, dear, I’m sorry. I think I lost control a little bit…” he said softly, stroking his hair with his fingers.

Hoseok can say Minhyuk felt really sorry. Even if he had stayed silent, the world “ _guilty_ ” was there, all over his face in his expression.

Hoseok felt he was going to melt.

He smiled, and then came near to his partner’s dick again to leave a kiss on the tip, red and swollen, wanting for some attention his owner was not giving, to make sure his baby was okay

“I know you feel sorry” Hoseok said, his voice a little bit hoarse after have had Minhyuk cock stuck inside of his mouth for a long time. His throat hurt, it was not easy to speak. “I feel sorry too, I wish I could have handled it better, at least ‘til you cummed”

Minhyuk fingers run over his wet cheeks, whipping part of his tears as he looked at his precious bunny with a pout.

“No, no… It’s all my fault, I should have asked first” he said, slowly sitting on the mattress, as Hoseok kept filling his cock with kisses and a few licks.

He moaned, putting his head back as he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

Oh fuck, this man would be his downfall.

He deeply breathed, and then he looked at Hoseok again.

“You just… You can’t even imagine how pretty, how wonderful, how precious, how… damn, you are so perfect it hurts, my sweetheart” he said, trying to sound coherent between his gasps. “Sometimes I’m just there, looking at you and… I’m a monster, baby, I’m sorry, I lost control. How I can love you so much and still enjoying this bad to see you struggling that way?”

He was trying so bad to hold his sighs, feeling forced to close his eyes again because the pleasure was too much. Damn, was Hoseok even listening to him? He kept giving attention to his dick with his mouth, as if Minhyuk hasn’t tried to choke him with his cock the way he did only a few minutes ago.

He returned his eyes to him, and he was sure that was a terrible mistake. That precious baby face was going to kill Minhyuk. Hoseok looked just soft, tiny, naïve between his legs, as if he didn’t know what he was doing, what he was making him feel using his lips and his tongue that way on his cock.

“You just said it” he whispered slowly, just when Minhyuk thought he wasn’t going to get an answer “I’m pretty”

“The prettiest, flower. There’s nobody like you”

“And I let you do worse to me in the past, and I enjoyed all those things” he continued, even when Minhyuk had interrupted him in the first place. “But… I think you overestimated me, or that you were just so turned on you forgot people have to breathe to stay alive”

Minhyuk laughed. Lord, only Hoseok could make him laugh in a situation like that.

“Besides” he added “you stopped when I asked you to stop, so we are cool”

And then he took his cock again in his mouth, and Minhyuk just gasped with pure pleasure, letting his body fall above the mattress.

He placed now his hands on his muscular big shoulders, just to put them somewhere, as Hoseok keep swallowing his cock so loud it was dirty, obscene, even sinful. Just like Minhyuk liked it.

“I’m cumming. I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming” he repeated, desperately, again and again.

He felt all the arousal, all the pleasure, all the heat gathering between his legs. It forced him to shake, to arch his back and cry out as he pressed his nails against Hoseok’s pale skin on his shoulders. Damn it, it was all too much.

Hoseok put his cock out of his mouth, and then Minhyuk just finished, cumming all over his bun’s baby face.

He took a deep breath, and then he looked at Hoseok and appreciated how his cum was mixing up with Hoseok’s tears, covering his whole face and making him look like a dirty broken doll, and still the most beautiful doll ever. It was, also, the perfect time to see him licking his lips, to swallow some of that cum that ruined his face.

Minhyuk wanted to call him beautiful, but he was so tired even for that.

Then Hoseok went up on the mattress, crawling until his position to kiss Minhyuk’s lips and then laying down right next to him. Minhyuk smiled to him, and then picked up some tissues in the nightstand to clean his cum out of his baby’s face.

Hoseok was hard, Minhyuk could feel it against his leg. He moved it, rubbing his thigh against Hoseok’s hard cock, and he gasped out of surprise and pleasure.

“What if now we take a bath…” Minhyuk whispered, so near to Hoseok’s face their noses were almost touching. He was looking at Hoseok’s lips and, for some reason, his gaze being there and not on his eyes turned on Hoseok even more “… and I finger you as I recover from my orgasm, and then I fuck you there, as rough as you like, pretty, ‘til you cry and moan just incompressible shit because of how fucked up you are” he said, almost roughly against his mouth.

It was like he was mocking him. _Look at that poor little thing, so horny and needy he can’t even talk properly or do anything else than cry when he’s having his hole ruined,_ he seemed to say with that smile on his face. But, lord, was he wrong? Hoseok was only able to tremble, to moan and cry when he has fucked him before. Hoseok couldn’t ask for more or say he was feeling good, just incompressible sounds escaped from his mouth.

But Hoseok made a pout, almost looking offended by Minhyuk words, and Minhyuk raised his eyebrows. He was going to act pure now? The boy who could take easily four of his fingers on his hole? Who kept expecting Minhyuk to keep thrusting after Hoseok cummed, even if he was just feeling the discomfort of the overstimulation, shaking, crying and even sobbing sometimes? Who has cummed untouched half thousand of times by him only pinching his nipples?

He’s just a naughty boy, he has no right to look offended.

“You know better than anyone that I’m just a dumb whore, Hyukie” he said with a pout, and Minhyuk laughed. Oh fuck, that was the attitude he expected (and loved) from him “But, can you blame me? Your cock feels so good inside of me…”

“And when you have it on your dirty pretty mouth too, angel?” he fought back, and Hoseok stick out his tongue, before putting his face near to Minhyuk’s neck to bite him there.

“You don’t know how amazing you look when I have your cock in my mouth, your honor” he said, and Minhyuk laughed at that… pet name? Can be _your honor_ a pet name? “You look stunning, dominant… You look mean”

“Do I look mean?” Minhyuk asked, completely surprised. “I don’t want to look mean”

And then Hoseok put his face away from his neck and looked at him. 

“I adore when you look mean, sir”

Okay, that was a dangerous game. If Hoseok called him sir, your honor, master or any other kind of stuff that implied that he was above Hoseok, that he was in charge, again, he was going to lose his fucking mind.

“Let’s go to the shower, bunny” he said as he stood up “I’m going to ruin that huge pretty ass you have”

Hoseok put a naughty smile on his face from the bed, as he looked at Minhyuk walking away.

“Okay, babe, but only if you drown me as you fuck me, and don’t let me go out of the water if I don’t explicitly ask you to do”

Minhyuk laughed.

“Dollface, you are stronger than me, you don’t need my permission to get out of the water”

“I know, that’s what makes sexier when you take control”

Physical control was nice, but, oh, psychological control? That was something else. Hoseok loved his big muscular body, he worked so hard for it. He knew no one, and even less that skinny tall guy who struggles to walk three floors upstairs when the elevator didn’t work, could restrain him, or force him physically to do anything, but, oh my, he wanted to feel helpless, weak, obligated to do some stuff he didn’t want to say he wanted to do. And Minhyuk has always been perfect for that.

When that guy got serious and ordered him with his authoritarian voice to do anything, when Hoseok knew Minhyuk won’t take a no as an answer… he got scared of him. And he has never gotten a boner as fast as when Minhyuk yelled at him when he looked mad.

“You are a slut, you know?” Minhyuk said, as if he knew exactly what Hoseok was thinking about.

“Of course I’m not” he said, playfully, and that answer took Minhyuk off guard. He didn’t expect Hoseok to deny it.

“Oh, you are not?” he asked, genuinely confused, and Hoseok shook his head, still smiling.

“I’m not a slut. I am your slut, sir. Speak properly”

Minhyuk laughed. Oh man, that pretty boy was going to drive him crazy in the best of ways.

“Then get up and come inside of the bathroom. Let’s give that hungry holes you have a good use” he said, but he didn’t stop smiling.

When Hoseok got up and came near to him, he just held his cheeks and kissed him, soft and smooth.

“I love you, gorgeous” Minhyuk whispered, his lips against Hoseok’s lips, Hoseok’s arms wrapping his body.

“I love you too, _Minhyukie_ ”


End file.
